1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp-on level holder for keeping a level in a safe and convenient location when in use or for storing a level in a safe, out of the way location when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a problem for construction workers, particularly bricklayers, masons, and other skilled building tradesmen not to misplace or damage levels when working on construction jobs or to store levels in a convenient location. Presently, a level is normally laid aside on a scaffolding or the like from which a level tends to be easily knocked off or jarred loose and to fall therefrom, thereby causing breakage or damage. Various assistance devices have been devised for assisting tradesmen in the use of levels, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,091 issued to Sebastiani relating to a universal spirit level, U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,471 issued to Blake describing a guide device for attachment to the wall of a building under construction, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,104 issued to Taylor et al. illustrating a masons' corner pole and accessories therefor and U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,125 issued to Kampel pertaining to a line holding device for bricklaying, but no device is available for holding an ordinary level in a safe or convenient location. There is, then, an obvious need in the market-place for a simple and inexpensive device for holding a level in a safe and convenient location when being used and for storing a level in a safe and out of the way location when not in use.